1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a light emitting structure, and more particularly to a phosphor composition and a light emitting diode (LED) device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The light emitting structure which emits a light using the properties of phosphors has been used for decades, and more than 30 varieties of phosphors have been developed and put into use. In recent years, the phosphors formed by rare earth oxides with high quantum efficiency and chemical stability have been widely used in the illumination and display industries and its significance goes without saying. The commonly used rare earth phosphors include yttrium aluminum garnet (YAG, Y3Al5O12) phosphor and terbium aluminum garnet (TAG, Tb3Al5O12) phosphor.
In the field of light emitting diode (LED), phosphor is used for emitting a white light by exciting a yellow phosphor with a high-brightness blue light LED or exciting a red phosphor and a green phosphor with a high-brightness blue light LED. Or, the red, the green, and the blue phosphors can be excited with a UV-light LED to generate a white light. However, in an environment of high temperature and high humidity, phosphors are susceptible to the influence of temperature and humidity, and problems such as color shift and shortened lifespan may occur and affect the emission efficiency of the white light LED device and result in color shift.